Harry Potter and the Day of Reckoning
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Set after the death of Sirius Black, Harry realises that Dumbledore isn't all that he's cracked up to be so with the help of a United States Marine, Hermione and Tonks he sets out to get even and yes there will be blood, gore, strong language and sex
1. Harry Potter and the Day of Reckoning

Harry Potter and the Day of Reckoning

Harry.P/Hermione.G OC/Tonks

Set after the death of Sirius Black, Harry realises that Dumbledore isn't all that he's cracked up to be so with the help of a United States Marine, Hermione and Tonks he sets out to get even and yes there will be blood, gore, strong language and sex

**Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A messy raven haired teen was sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk as he awaited the Headmaster to return one thought ran through his head

_My godfather is dead and it's all because of me, Hermione got hurt I have got see if she's ok _

"Harry" a voice spoke startling the young wizard out of his thoughts

"Yes Professor" Harry replied

"I should have told you this fourteen years ago"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry there is a prophecy"

"Was" Harry corrected "it smashed during the fight against the Death Eaters"

"I am very sorry to have to tell you this but you are the only one destined to kill Voldemort"

Harry laughed which rapidly became borderline hysterical

"Are you fucking kidding me, my godfather dies and you tell me that I have the weight of the entire world on my shoulders thanks old man but go fuck yourself I am done with whole lot of you"

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore exclaimed

"Here let me show you and yes I am going to kill my 'relatives'"

Harry then emptied all of the memories of the daily abuse and neglect that he had suffered four the past fifteen years

"And show that to the greasy haired bat man" Harry added coldly then leaving the office he went to the hospital wing and saw Hermione lying on the bed that was usually reserved for him which brought a smile to his face and he was occupied by making sure the bushy haired witch that he never noticed a spell hit him in the back.

"Sorry Harry but I can't have you going off on your own" Dumbledore said a smirk on his face.

**Number Four Privet Drive**

Harry awoke to find himself in the one place he hated more than anything and a gleeful expression on Vernon Dursley's face

"BOY we have been given free reign to do whatever we want to you and there is nothing you can do about it"

"I think you may have a slight problem with that" a female's voice said from directly behind the large man and Vernon stiffened as a wand was pressed against his neck "untie him" Vernon hesitated "now!" and a sharp jab from the wand made the choice for him Vernon untied Harry and moved aside as Hermione stood before him

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked through bloodied lips and cracked teeth along with a couple of fractured ribs wincing as he spoke

"Getting you out of here" came the reply "could you help me" she said to someone else and Tonks moved forward

"FREAKS IN MY HOUSE I WON'T ALLOW IT" Petunia screeched and moved forwards only for the pink haired metamorph to point her wand at the horse faced woman

"Make a move Dursley and it will be your last" Tonks threatened menacingly then the door opened for the third time and a figure wearing combat fatigues stepped through the door

"N-no it's not possible" Petunia whispered in shock and fear

"What's going on" Dudley demanded then seeing Harry unbound he lurched forward only for the soldier to knockout the large boy in a single punch Vernon glanced around and then seeing his son lying on the floor he swore and lurched to his feet he charged towards me and I snapped kicked him in the jaw followed by a triple punch to the gut and a hammerfist to the forehead and then I pulled a gleaming .45 Desert Storm from my holster strapped on my hip I was about to kill the older Dursley male when Harry spoke

"They maybe scum but they are not worth the bullets"

I paused as I considered his words then nodded and the four of us stepped out into the cool night and vanished.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

The four of us sat in the kitchen and then Tonks spoke

"Kreacher" a crack later the evil little elf appeared and croaked

"Yes daughter of a blood traitor-" that was about as far as he got before I grabbed him by the throat and snarled

"Apologize or I'll kill you for betraying Sirius Orion Black"

"Leon as much as I enjoy watching you threaten Kreracher let him go"

I released the pathetic elf and he fell on the floor and then had to make a crack about my sister being a mudblood whore who should have died long before she did, Harry glanced over at me a frown on his face,

"Wait what are you on about ?" Kreacher hesitated before answering

"The mudblood has a brother who is also magical but refused to study at Hogwarts instead joining the muggle army"

"Don't you ever call my sister that again" I growled my sapphire blue eyes hard and glinting dangerously

"Relax Leon" Hermione said I growled and walked to the end of the hallway calm myself down.

"Now Kreacher why did you betray Sirius?" Tonks asked

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kreacher exclaimed

"Don't lie to me" Tonks retorted Hemione stepped forward and spoke

"If you don't tell us why you betrayed your master"

"The half-blood wasn't the only one I was serving"

"You serve the Malfoys and Bellatrix" Tonks gasped horrified

"Yes blood traitor I did and still do" Kreacher stated proudly only to be silenced as I shot him clean in the head and the the body of the elf slumped forward blood poured from the head Hermione vanished the body and glared at me.


	2. Plans,Love and More

Plans, Recruitment and Death

I had just finished my shower and had just stepped out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my waist and walked into Tonks who was just outside the door she looked me over then ran from the room I chuckled then returned to my bedroom and got dressed in my military dress uniform, I headed downstairs to see Harry, Hermione and Tonks all at the table having breakfast

"Where are you going ?" Harry asked

"To see Hermione's father" I replied

"Why?" the brainy witch asked

"To help me train you both and the last part is none of your business"

"Train us, what do you mean?" Harry asked I sighed then looked down at my teenage nephew

"Harry I'm not gonna lie, you have fought against the Death Eaters and Voldemort all without training so and that is commendable but your recklessness to charge in without thinking is your greatest strength but also your greatest weakness" I explained

"Ah" Harry replied thoughtfully

"What has this got to do with my father?" Hermione asked

"I served with your father and he trained me as well as my team"

"Yes he did and he also said that whenever your team was around rain would pour"

"Well that's because I can control the weather up to a certain degree" I said

"Hang on" interrupted Tonks "You are a wizard who is powerful and yet you chose to not join the Auror Corps we could've used someone like you"

"Well I'll say it straight because Fudge and Dumbledore are solely responsible for the second rise of Voldemort they refused to give my brother your cousin and Harry's godfather a fair trial and I know for a fact that Fudge accepts bribes from known Death Eaters such as Malfoy and the LeStranges"

"..."

"And one other thing I don't trust the Ministry at all"

"Well at least we have something in common" Harry commented dryly, my mouth twitched slightly

"Are we all going to see my parents or is it just you?" Hermione asked "because I haven't seen them since we rescued Harry"

"Ah fuck it let's go" I said then chuckled and the teenage girl's scandalized look

"What you never heard a soldier swear before?" I asked

"No"

"Well then get used to it " I replied

**24 Candyfloss Road London**

The four of us walked towards the Granger residence and Tonks rang the doorbell I stood at attention while waiting for the door to be opened I smirked slightly and as the door opened and Hermione's father appeared

"Commander Evans sir" I snapped a salute at the decorated veteran in front o f me

"At ease soldier" Christian replied and I relaxed my stance and cracked a broad grin at my ex Commanding Officer

"And who is this vision of radiant beauty?" I said glancing over at the woman who was standing just behind him

"That's my wife Roxanne" Christian replied

"You got married" I exclaimed "well then congratulations sir"

"Hemione, is that Harry?" and the teen girl nodded a slight blush on her cheeks

"Come in all of you" Christian said then closed the door behind us, the six of us went into the lounge where we sat down

"So what brings you out our way?" Roxanne asked curiously

"Sir I need you to help me train my nephew and your daughter for the next wizarding war that is coming" I said

"No way not going to happen" Christian said

"Oh so you'd let Death Eaters torture me and mom then force you to kill us after being forced to rape us" Hermione demanded

"They can't do that can they?" Roxanne gasped horrified

"They have, they can and they will because I've seen it" I said my eyes glinting with hidden power "twenty years ago I was in California when the news that my brothers in all but blood were captured by the Death Eaters so when I found out I demanded to lead a team to rescue them" I paused, "it was a goddamn massacre they knew we were coming with me leading the mission"

"What happened?" Tonks asked carefully

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett were murdered and then enchanted to tear me apart" I growled "which is why I came here with Harry and Hermione to ask for your help" I added meeting Christian square in the eye

"To prevent this from happening again"

"Exactly"

"Well then count me in" Christian said

"Thanks, sir I'll let my team know"

**Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

The aged headmaster was sitting behind the desk deep in thought and he was trying to find the brat but his tools that were attuned to him weren't working a soft chuckle brought the supposed Leader of the Light out of his thoughts

"What is so amusing?"

"Oh nothing except that all your lies,thievery and all your misconstrued ideals and your plan to murder Harry will all be revealed in time" the Sorting Hat said from the perch above the Headmaster's desk

"Explain yourself" Dumbledore demanded

"You betrayed Lady Lily and Lord James Potter to their deaths you helped put an innocent man in prison then had the nerve to banish Leon Evans from ever seeing his nephew Harry Potter until recently and by the way Dumbledore you are going to die and I'll be there to see it"

"I did no such thing" Dumbledore blustered "Pettigrew betrayed them not I"

"You are an acessory to their murder and you will suffer for it" the Hat snapped.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place **

As I lay on my bed thinking about Lily, a soft knock on my door shook me out of my musings

"Yeah come in" I said the door opened and Tonks stood there a smile on her face

"Hey Leon" she says closing the door behind her "are you busy?"

"No" I replied "Why?"

"Can we talk about the matters of the heart because I really like this guy and really want to tell him but I can't find the words for it"

"Hang on" I interrupted "are you talking about me?"

"Yes I suppose I am" Tonks admitted a light blush appeared on her cheeks

"Oh Tonks" I groaned exasperated by the colourful metamorph "I've felt the same way since the first day I saw you"

"Really" Tonks replied

"You bet your ass I do"


	3. Revelations

Untitled

I awoke the next morning in a slight daze, as I looked around I spotted Tonks's nude form in the bright sunshine I smirked as the events of last night flooded back

"Tonks" I whispered

"Shuddup" she murmmured sleepily

"Tell me to shuddup eh" I replied then a idea struck me "maybe I'll tell your mother how wicked you are in the bedroom."

Tonks's eyes flew open in horror at the idea she turned her violet eyes on my shaking body

"You (he-he) are so predictable" I snickered

"I oughta hex your bits off" she growled

"Ooh but then who'se going to get you screaming like you did last night" I shot back

"Touche" came the sullen reply "now go get me coffee" she added

"Hey" I complained " are you a witch or not"

Tonks nodded her eyes still closed

"Then summon it yourself"

She sat up and smacked her forehead

"Of course" she chirped then after a complicated wand movement a steaming cup of coffee appeared.

I got up and went to the bathroom and took a steaming hot shower to relax my muscles I finished up in ten minutes or so then returned to the bedroom where I proceeded to get dressed in my workout gear

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked curiously

"I am go to work out you are welcome to join me if you wish"

Tonks nodded then pouted

"I would but I'm sore from the fucking you gave me last night"

I smirked slightly and left the room, I headed downstairs to see Hermione at the table eating breakfast with Harry one hand hidden under the table

"Ahem" I coughed and the two teens jumped apart

"So..." I trailed off Harry shuffled nervously and Hermione blushed scarlet "when did this happen?"

"Last night" Harry stated

"Bloody hell, you move quickly" I snarked at my now blushing nephew Tonks appeared at my side

"I wouldn't if I were you" she warned then kissing my cheek she left for the Ministry.

**Dumbledore's Office **

_What does the Hat even mean I'm to blame for Lily and James's death all I did was for the Greater Good._

The aged wizard sighed then called Professor McGonagall into his office

"Minerva, I have some disturbing news" he said

"What happened ?" the elder witch asked

"It appears that I have underestimated Lily"

"Why ?" came the shocked reply

"She never told us that she has a brother and now he wants revenge for her murder which, according to the Hat I am an accesory to" Dumbledore explained

"What ?" McGonagall gasped horrified by the idea that Albus could be to blame for her favourite students death

"I'm sorry" Dumbledore said quietly

"We must make him see reason that you are not at fault" McGonagall said, then the Hat spoke

"He doesn't care and if you try to stop him you will die"

"Excuse me" Minerva said "what do you mean by that ?"

"He holds you partly responsible for what Dumbledore has done to his nephew"

"I tried to warn him-"

"But you did nothing, and in his eyes that is unforgivable."

**Diagon Alley Gringotts Main Branch **

As Harry, Hermione and I walked past the two armoured goblins I thumped my chest and they both returned it

"Ragnarok is expecting you One-Who-Walks-In-Fire"

"Thank you" I replied in gobbledegook and then raised an eyebrow at my young charges astounded looks

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"I saved the Directors life while looking for you and he gave me that moniker and let his people know of my actions" I said

"Wow" Hemione and Harry said together I smirked and we entered the magnificent building heading for the Director's office.

As we neared the door it opened and Ragnarok spoke

"Ah One-Who-Walks-In-Fire may gold always flow at your feet"

"Director Ragnarok may your enemies flee in terror" I replied "and please call me Leon"

"Then call me Ragnarok" he said a smile on his face which I returned "now what can I do for you?."

"After I rescued my nephew from Lily's despicable sister and her sack of dragon dung for a husband I then found out that Dumbledore has not disclosed anything about his parent's or what his heritage is"

"What are you talking about?" Harry interrupted I sighed slightly

"Harry you are the Lord of not one but three houses and on top of it all you are my liege"

"Say it straight" Harry said and I paused before replying

"You are Lord Harrison-James-Evans-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff"


	4. The Return to Hogwarts

_The Return to Hogwarts_

When we got back to Grimmauld place Harry and Hermione disappeared to 'their' room I smiled slightly Tonks also smiled then turning to me she said

"I'm taking a bath, do you want to join me?"

I nodded and followed her up to the en-suite bathroom where I stripped off my clothing, the door opened and the gorgeous woman dropped the towel wrapped around her, we stepped into the enlarged bathtub together, I settled myself against the edge I turned my head and captured Tonks's lips with mine kissing her softly my tongue probed her lips asking for entry she granted it with a slight moan I pulled her onto my lap my hard cock pressed against her warm pussy

"Fuck" Tonks groaned as she rubbed herself against me I smirked as I kissed her neck stopping at her throat I then moved down to her large breasts where I paused to admire them

"Wow" I murmmered my partner smiled softly then spoke in an even softer voice

"Do you want me to make them bigger?"

"No, baby you are beautiful just the way you are"

"Really" Tonks asked uncertainly

"Yes, now enjoy the moment" I replied then started to suck on her left nipple while my right hand massaged her right breast

"Oh god" she gasped as pleasure washed through her entire body my right hand slid down her toned stomach pausing to poke her bellybutton before reaching between her legs I pressed lightly down which made her moan louder I smirked again

"You like that baby?" I teased

"Y-yes, don't for the love of Merlin, stop"

"I don't intend to" I returned then slid a finger into her tight entrance where I began to finger fuck her soon sliding another digit into Tonk's core

"I-I need you" Tonks whimpered

"You need me to what" I replied pulling my finger back slightly

"Make love to me" she said shuddering through an orgasm

"Of course, my dear" I said" but I don't think my nephew would appreciate us doing so in the bathroom"

"No" she giggled "I don't think he would"

We got out the bath and made our way to the bedroom across the hall I desposited my love on the soft bed then as I was about to enter her she stopped me

"Lie on your back" she commanded I did so then watched as Tonks took my cock into her mouth and a look of pure bliss appeared as she sucked me her body shifted to her base form I stiffened then groaned a warning

"I'm gonna cum" soon I started shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat

"Mmm" she said swallowing every last drop

"Hot damn,that was the best blowjob I've ever had" I said Tonks blushed, pink appearing on her cheeks I pushed Tonks onto her back where she opened her legs and I entered her slowly allowing my now gasping girlfriend to adjust to my size

"Merlin" Tonks moaned as I began to move within her "don't stop"

"I-don't -intend-to" I grunted with each thrust as I neared my climax I leaned down and kissed Tonks so hard that the world would be ablaze I wouldn't care

"Ugh" I growled as I erupted within her my orgasm triggered hers and as we rode it out we fell asleep side by side with me still inside.

The next morning I awoke to see Tonks wearing a smile that would have blinded Dumbledore and given Voldemort a headache I leaned down and kissed her temple softly then attempted to leave the bed until I realised that her arms were wrapped around my waist I tried to break her grip on me but that only made her pull me backwards

"Wuzzgoinon?" Tonks asked sleepily

"Babe" I said amused "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but if you'd rather I didn't..."

"Don't let me stop you" Tonks said then fell back to sleep I chuckled then left the room and headed downstairs to see Harry and Hermione eating breakfast at the table

"Good Morning Uncle Leon" Harry said

"Indeed it is" I replied with a smile "and please call me Leon calling me Uncle makes me feel old"

"Ok Unc..Leon" Harry replied a little uncertainly

"Did you have sex" Hermione said briskly buttering herself some warm toast then adding honey to it "well"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes we did" I replied  
" I agree with my boyfriend" Tonks said coming down the stairs while tying her dressing gown closed

"What happened to sleeping in?" I asked raising an eyebrow "not that I'm complaining" I added hastily

"Whipped" Harry said

"Shut it you" Tonks replied though a smirk did appear on the edge of her mouth I reached over and snagged a strawberry then bit half off and then gave the rest to Tonks who sighed,

"If you two are going to shag at least let me finish eating" Hermione said

"How did she even figure out we-" Tonks asked then blushed scarlet

"Smartest witch in school and of our generation" Harry said "and I love her for it"

"Thanks Harry" Hermione replied blushing slightly, a comfortable silence descended, I cleared my throat then took a sip of some orange juice and spoke

"Harry, later today you and Hermione return to Hogwarts so Tonks and I will acompany you both as your security and bodyguards"

The two teens shared a glance then Harry spoke

"Thanks but I can take care of us just fine"

"It wasn't a request, I will not allow Dumbledore to manipulate you or Hemione"I retorted "besides I need to have a few words with Snivellus"

Harry brightened considerably and a broad grin broke across his face"Malfoy won't know what hit him this year"

I was a bit surprised to hear that Lucuis Malfoy was still at school

"Harry means Draco Malfoy" Tonks clarified after seeing my mystified expression

"_Lucy _has a son ha ha ha ha ha" I chortled then added "your father wrote to me about the Malfoys"

"You knew my father?" Harry asked eager to know the father he never had

"Oh yeah helped him convince my sister to go out and then marry him"

"Wow" Harry said I looked away, supressing my anger and swearing vengeance on the Dursleys, Tonks looked over at me as if she had heard what I was thinking she nodded slightly.

At about half past ten I Apparated Harry and Hermione to Platform Nine and Three Quarters then vanished again to help Tonks with the luggage

"Damn you Dumbledore and damn you Dursleys" I muttered fury coursing through my veins

"Calm yourself Leon" Tonks cautioned I glared at her she stared back unfazed by my look

"Are you serious?"

"No, that was my cousin" Tonks replied then there was a brief pause as the pain of losing Sirius was still too fresh

"I miss him"

"As do I"

After a moment to gather our composure we returned to the platform and boarded the train.


	5. The Opening Feast and the Sorting

The Opening Feast and the Sorting

On the train Tonks and I were sitting a few compartments away from Harry and Hermione

Tonks and I were just getting busy when the sounds of raised voices was heard

"Damn it" I growled and left the compartment to investigate the comotion as I approached I saw Harry, Hermione, standing toe to toe with three boys one was bonde the other two were his goons

"Potty and the mudblood" the Malfoy brat sneered "Come on Potter even a half-blood could do better than that"

"Malfoy" I growled from behind him "Get the hell away from my nephew whom I might add his blood is far more pure than yours could ever hope to be"

"When my father hears-"

"Yes please go tell your murdering, rapist Death Eater father that I still live I remember all he did and tell him that he is a dead man" I whispered as thunder rumbled nearby.

Malfoy and his goons took off in a rush and then I grinned at Hermione who looked away Harry returned it then with a nod of thanks the compartment door closed and I returned to my compartment where Tonks was waiting

"What the was that all about?" she asked

"Oh nothing to worry yourself about" I replied Tonks shrugged then settled herself against me

"When we get to Hogwarts please try to refrain from shooting first and asking questions later"

I snorted "no promises but I will try not to".

The rest of the jourey passed without incident and then we arrived at Hogsmeade station where I briefly met with Harry

"I will see you shortly"

"Why?"

"I have a flair for the dramatic and wish to make an entrance not like the time you and Ronald Weasley flew a _car_ to school and crashed it into a tree"

Harry blushed in embarassement then rejoined his girlfriend who flashed me a questioning look I shook my head slightly then they vanished into the crowd Tonks wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

**The Great Hall **

As the new first years waited some patient, some nervous Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a three legged stool and the Sorting Hat

"Now when I call your name" she began then paused as thunder rumbled loudly, the candles flickered and a howling wind tore through the doors, Tonks, Harry and Hermione all suppressed grins Snape then stood up

"Whoever is responsible for this had better stop or it will be detention for the entire Gryffindor House"

"Oh Snivellus you and I have unfinished business together" came the haunting reply

"What ? Who? Why?" Snape cried

"The answer is because you are a foul git, a serial murderer and as to who it is that would be"

A figure appeared at the entrance and walked forwards slightly then threw off the cloak

"Lord Evans and you Severus Snape are a dead man"

"I have no idea as to what a filthy mudblood like you is talking about?"

"Lady Hogwarts" I said speaking aloud to the ancient castle

"Yes My Lord" came the reply from nowhere and everywhere

"How long has Snape been committing heinous acts as head of Slytherin House?"

"Since he was given the post after Dumbledore allowed him to stay alive after he attempted to murder Lily Potter" she replied

"Thank you my dear"

"Hang on before I get into your list of crimes let us get the Sorting out of the way" I said nodding at the Hat

"I usually sing a song but now is not the time

To the House of Cunning and Ambition your time is ending

The House of Knowledge and Intelligence an avenger is coming

The House of the Brave and Chivalry will again be put to the test

The House of Loyalty and Honour will prove themselves

That is all"

Dumbledore stared at the Hat in shock, some of the elder Slytherins shifted nervously and tried to make themselves look small the Hat looked at me and nodded slightly.

The Sorting passed without delay most of the students went to Gryffindor some went to Hufflepuff, others went to Ravenclaw and the rest, they went to Slytherin.

**Dumbledore's Office **

The ancient headmaster sat down heavily one thought running through his head

_What have I done? _

The door opened and Snape swept in shock,anger and fear were all battling for dominance across his face

"That Evans is a very dangerous man" he said

"Of course he is" came the dry response from Professor McGonagall from behind the Potions Master "I feel the need to explain myself and my lack of action on behalf of young Mr Potter"

"Hmph the Potter brat expects everyone to cater to his every wish and then complains when he doesn't get what he wants" Snape sneered malice dripping from his teeth "and as for Evans I will challenge him to duel two nights hence and when I have killed him I will make Potter suffer."

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at the deluded spy in shock and horror

"Are you insane" Hogwarts said "Lord Evans will destroy you and you would be a fool to challenge him especially when the young Potter scion is involved"

"Pfft" Snape spat "Potter has to learn to not rely on his supposed uncle besides wasn't the muggle relation to Evans supposed to break him"

"It appears that Miss Granger and Miss Tonks rescued the young Lord from the Dursleys with the assistance of Mr Evans"

"Then I shall kill both the mudblood whore, the blood traitor and take everything"


	6. A Death and A Warning

A Death and A Warning

**Great Hall **

As Tonks and I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the noise level silenced and Snape stood up

"Mr Evans I demand a blood honour duel"

"Ok" I replied "what are the stakes?"

"I win, the blood traitor, Potter's mudblood bitch are mine"

"And if I win, I get your head mounted on a wall with the words

"Severus Snape:Asshole"

"So mote it be"

"Baby why are you doing this ?" Tonks asked

"Because someone needs to stand up to Dumblefuck"

"He is a Death Eater"

"And I am a United States Marine and I think Lily wouldn't want me to not avenge her death"

"Good point"

"Now then Snape you wanna die fine" I growled then pulled the trigger the Death Eater hastily erected shields to stop me and thought he would survive

"Your muggle weapons are useless against me" Snape said

"Really" I returned then gestured at his chest where blood began to stain his shirt Snape's eyes widened in shock as he had realized too late that I had defeated him

"What is happening?" he gasped as life began to ebb away from him

"That is a 9mm bullet in your little black heart and in a few seconds the world will be a little safer knowing that you will never again hurt their children"

As I looked up at the teachers table Dumbledore gulped and Minerva looked like she wanted to be sick

"Was that really necessary?" she asked

"Necessary?" Tonks said "that psychopath threatened to rape myself and Hermione" I made my way towards her and kissed her

"Don't worry babe as long as I am here nobody" here I looked up at the table "will ever threaten my family again" the aged headmaster flinched at my words and as I was about to leave a Slytherin seventh year stood up

"Who is going head our House now that Professor Snape is dead ?"

After a moments pause I spoke

"I will and things are going to change in that House"

"Excuse me I am the Headmaster here" Dumbledore said "and I decide who heads the Houses"

"That is where you are wrong" Hogwarts interrupted " Lord Evans is here to protect his nephew and his intended, if you even think of tearing them apart I will enforce ancient magic and take all your power from you",

"I think Lady Hogwarts likes me" I pointed out and somehow the castle blushed.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter so Slytherin please welcome your new head of house Lord Leon Evans"

"And I will teach potions" Tonks added

"Finally someone who will not be a fucking asshole and forget the fact that I happen to like Professor Tonks is an added bonus"

Draco Malfoy who ran Slytherin house for the past fifteen years paled even more when the realization of every dirty thing he has done would soon be known to me

"Crabbe,Goyle you need to silence our victims but do it without being seen" the two apes nodded and left the Great Hall I watched them leave then decided to follow,

Malfoy's bed partners soon found a young girl about the age of sixteen who was called-

"Greengrass, Malfoy sends his regards" Crabbe said "but first me and Goyle are going to have some fun"

"No please someone help me" she cried, I sprang into action grabbing both boys and then growled

"Now boys what have we here" I mused and as the pair were about to answer I held up my hand "two sons of bitches whose fathers are both Death Eaters and known terrorists I guess being a thug isn't a crime but when innocent people like Miss Greengrass are threatened that pisses me off I won't kill you so I strongly suggest you both get the hell out of here and please pass my threat to all of your Death Eater buddies if you don't heed my warning you'll end up like Snape."

As I watched the two run away I turned to see Greengrass sobbing uncontrollably

"Here now" I soothed "it's going to be alright they will never harm you again"

Daphne nodded weakly "W-what happened to Professor Snape?"

"I killed him" I replied

"Good."

I smiled reassuringly then walked to the end of the Slytherin table

"No more threatening each other we need to be united as one house-" I was cut off as Malfoy spat

"I won't listen to the murderer of my godfather"

"Fine" I said "but I am not the only one who wants you dead" I said then watched as he nearly crapped himself and so being a coward he ran one thought in his mind

_How did everything go so wrong so fast._

**Slytherin Head of House Private Quarters **

Tonks walked into common room and threw off her cloak

"Damn teaching is a lot harder than it looks" she said as she sat down beside me " and I have a slight itch that needs scratching"

I smirked then got on my knees I parted her legs, then tugged her pants down followed by her black lace thong I breathed in her scent and smiled I flicked my tongue against her folds, she moaned softly "oh yes eat me out baby" I sped my tongue lashing of her pussy causing my metamorph hottie to scream again

"Fucking eat my cunt" I pressed my thumb against her clit and Tonks's eyes nearly popped out of her head, her normally vibrant pink hair spun through the spectrum her hands tore her shirt off then vanished her bra where she began tweaking her nipples Tonks wrapped her legs around my neck as her orgasm approached and what sent her over the edge was my humming against her core

"Oh God" she screamed as her pussy exploded coating my face with her juices her legs spasmed as she rode out her first orgasm of the night as she lay there gasping she couldn't find a way to speak so I kissed her, that seemed to bring her back to the real world

"How did you even do that" she asked

"The Karma Sutra"

"Huh"

"Book of Sex"

"Ah, now then seeing as how you got me off I think that it is time I returned the favour" and so Tonks got on her knees and my erection smacked her in the face, she smiled and ran her pink tongue from base to tip and everywhere in between

"Fuck"I growled as she massaged my balls with her hand Tonks smiled and then in one breath she took me to the back of her throat and began sucking I groaned in ecstacy but then as I was about to cum the Bloody Baron appeared beside me

"My Lord I have a message from the entire female population of our noble house"

"What" I gasped as Tonks continued to blow me "babe I need to get this sorted out" she pouted as I got dressed again then as Tonks left for our bedroom suite she squeezed her tits together and as I suddenly found myself unable to breathe, she laughed and vanished

"Damn woman" I said knowing she could hear me.

The door swung open and every single girl from first year to seventh poured in

_Holy shit _I thought _I had no idea Snivellus was this evil so now I have to clean up his messes_

I rubbed the bridge of my nose then spoke to the assembled group

"Let me guess this is about Snape?"

They all nodded in unison and a young girl no more than eleven tried to speak but was unable to do so and as I realized what had happened my expression darkened

"All of you follow me we are going to see the Headmaster" I paused as frantic shaking of the heads was my reply

"Dumbledore knew what was happening and did nothing so who do I contact to get help?"

"You could always try my boss" Tonks said from above me

"Can she be trusted?"

After a brief pause Tonks replied in the affirmative

"Ok here is what we are going to do" I said "I am going to form a letter to Madam Bones I know this will hurt all of you but please write all you can remember down"

"How do we know you won't try to take advantage of us ?" one sixth year asked

"How about I swear on my magic to never take advantage of any of you?"

After a brief pause she nodded

"I, Leon Evans, swear on my life and my magic to never take advantage of any of you.

So Mote It Be"

After a pause to demonstrate that I still had my magic they left satisfied that justice will be served finally even though the ringleader is dead.


	7. Dumbledore is Dead

The next day dawned bright and cold and as I walked towards the head table I paused beside the Gryffindors who gave a loud cheer when they saw me

"Hail Lord Evans" they cried as one I smiled "brothers and sisters where is Harry ? I need to ask him something "the broody one is down yonder" one seventh year replied indicating my nephew

"Thank you fair maiden" I replied she blushed at the praise.

"Morning Leon or is it Sir?" he asked

"Funny Harry" I replied a smile on my face "I have a letter written for Madam Bones but I don't have an owl to deliver it"

"And you would like to borrow Hedwig?" Harry guessed I nodded and as Harry was about to speak a white snowy owl appeared butting her head against Harry's hand

"Wow she is magnificent" I said Hedwig turned her large amber eyes on me,I felt her scan me then she hooted making Harry smile

"She said can I keep him as my pet?" the raven haired teen explained I wasn't sure how to respond so I bowed before the now preening owl and begged her services

"Magnificent One may I ask you to deliver a letter of great importance to Amelia Bones?"

Hedwig hooted in the affirmative and I smiled, attached the letter to her proffered leg she took off.

"Now we wait for a reply"

"May I ask as to what you sent?" Harry asked curiously

"A letter describing what had happened to the Slytherin girls when Snape was running the house" I explained in a tone that ended the conversation.

As I walked around the castle my mind wandered to the memory of my sister

"I miss you sis" I whispered softly my voice cracking with emotion and tears threatened to fall "and I will see you again but not yet, not yet."

As I turned away I came face to face with Tonks who wore a look of concern on her face

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I miss Lily" I said leaning against her shoulder "she did nothing to deserve what happened and niether did my brothers" I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time and as I howled with sorrow the sky darkened, lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbled and as I screamed in rage the wind howled around us trees burst into flame only to be extinguished as rain lashed down in torrents, Dumbledore and the teachers arrived as the noise had distrupted classes

"What is wrong with Lord Evans?" Dumbledore asked

"What do you think?" Tonks snarled "Leon is in pain-" she was cut off as I rumbled from behind her

"Albus Dumbledore you are guilty of aiding and abetting a known murderer, you sentenced an innocent man to twelve years of near insanity, you forced Harry Potter, my nephew, to suffer fifteen years of abuse and neglect at the hands of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley they will pay for the crimes that they are guilty of but you will die"

I summoned the biggest and most powerful bolt of lightning I could and threw it down at the now gobsmacked man striking him clean in the forehead the shock made him explode in a shower of gore and bone I smiled viciously

"And you Minerva McGonagall, are just as guilty as he was I should kill you but I am show ing you mercy, you will never be able to cast magic again I breathed in deep and tore the aged witch's magic from her body leaving her a whimpering mess on the now sodden ground.

"Merlin's beard" gasped Pomona Sprout the other teachers each wore astounded looks on their faces

"I-I think we should try and stun Mr Evan's" Filius said drawing his wand Harry's expression went from awe to anger

"You dare try and attack my uncle after he is weakened from doing his job" he growled magic pulsing Hemione also wore an angry expression Tonks looked like she wanted to kill but as she was about to speak I silenced her with a look.

"Do you know what Harry has gone through because of Dumbledore"

Harry spoke, emerald eyes ablaze with power

"I have scars covering my back from where I was tied down and whipped, repeatedly I still have residual damage from numerous broken bones and magical or not I will not live past a hundred years old"

"Still doesn't give him the right to murder the greatest man that had ever lived" the remaining teachers replied.

I shook my head in disbelief and then turning to Tonks,Harry, Hermione and the assembled students I spoke again

"We are done with wizarding Britain and are leaving for America those of you who wish to come, pack your things and meet us in the Entrance Hall.

The first to leave were the Slytherin girls followed by Hufflefpuff,Ravenclaw and finally the majority of Gryffindor, the only ones who refused to move were the two Weasleys.

"Harry, hands off my girl" Ron shouted as Ginny glared at Hermione she added

"Hermione, hands off my man"

"Piss off" the two replied in unison

I grinned slightly as Tonks took my hand squeezed gently we vanished.


	8. A Short Break

A Break from it All

**Caesar's Palace, Penthouse Suite, Las Vegas**

The four of us checked in the hotel, I sent Harry and Hermione off to do whatever they wanted both were given spending money of ten thousand dollars each, Tonks was in the shower freshening up after the long flight

"Babe" she said

"Yeah"

"Can you wash my back?"

I smiled "sure be there shortly"

I took my shirt off and dropped my pants then paused as I took in her wet body, I grunted softly as I immediately hardened I stepped up behind her, she smiled then said

"Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?"

I responded by pinching her nipples and dropping to my knees I ran my tongue against her making Tonks moan loudly as pleasure ran up and down her spine

"Oh-h yes that feels so good"

We collapsed onto the large bed in the adjoining bedroom Tonks giggled quietly then groaned as I entered her warm, wet pussy

"Fuck" I growled as I moved within her I set the pace, slow and gentle with some hard and fast fucking

"Oh yes fuck me" Tonks screamed as I hammered her my balls smacking against her arse

"Unh" I growled as I got closer to my orgasm

"Cum inside me fill me with your fucking cum I want your juice" Tonks howled as she too neared her release

I pulled out then slammed back in 

"Yes, yes fucking fuck me" she screamed her walls clenching around my cock, caused me to explode within her and as I erupted within she pulled me down and kissed me.

We woke next morning to the smell of pancakes,french toast,scrambled eggs,crispy bacon, sausages, buttered mushroom and fried tomatoes served with fresh coffee and squeezed orange juice along with other drinks that would be consumed in the morning

"So what's the plan for today?" Tonks asked me I swallowed then replied

"I need to visit my team stationed at Fort Knox and talk to my Commanding Officer"

"Ok well I'll come with you" Tonks said

"What about us?" Hermione asked "Can we come with you?" Harry added

"Sure" I replied "but keep your hands away from the more dangerous parts of the base"

The two teens nodded rapidly having never seen me serious like this.

**Fort Knox**

As I pulled up to the security guard stationed just outside the perimeter of the base I flashed my security tag at him then explained who my companions are I looked at my girlfriend and with an apologetic expression I told him her full name

"Nymphadora Tonks

Hermione Jane Granger

Harry James Potter"

We parked just outside the main building I told them to wait outside the barracks

I opened the the door

"Avengers Assemble" the people inside started when they heard me then as recognition dawned they cheered loudly

"Captain America has returned" one man said a broad grin on his face then as he saw my companions I shook my head at the antics of my weapons expert and best friend

"Tony,Clint,Bruce,Natasha this is my girlfriend Tonks, my nephew Harry James Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Jane Granger daughter of our trainer Christian Granger" I made the introductions "now where is Fury?"

"He's away on assignment" Clint said

"Damn it" I said

"Why what seems to be the problem?"

"I need his agreement to end a terrorist over in the United Kingdom" I explained

"And this involves you why?"

"Because Lord Voldemort" Tonks winced "killed my sister and I swore to Harry that I would not leave him to face this evil alone"

"Well then count us in" Tony said and at my raised eyebrow "You honestly think we'd let you fight without backup" he added

"Good point" I agreed.

Over on the far side Natasha was sizing Tonks up

"You are dating my closest friend yes" Natasha stated her russian accent faint in the background

"Yeah so what's it to you?" Tonks asked

"To put it mildly hurt Cap I will personally hunt you down and evciserate you"

"Is is that a threat?" Tonks demanded I looked up and had to smile slightly

"Tasha, relax she's good besides I think you'd have to wait in line" Bruce said as he walked by on his way to the mess hall.

I joined Tonks who was looking a little shaken by her encounter with the super assassin

"Babe what is Natasha's problem with me?"

I paused before replying

"She feels indebted to me for saving her life in Prague five years ago which is how she joined my team and feels the need to threaten anyone who is romantically involved with me" I said "not surprising considering I would do the same for her"

Harry and Hermione were talking to Tony about the various weapons that they had seen around the base

"Hey Cap" he said

"Yeah"

"Can these two take some weapons with them?"

"Sure but only when I've trained you to use them correctly and that's when your father comes in" I added looking at Hermione

"He did a lot of wetwork which included recruiting and training me" I explained.

"Too right" a voice said from behind me

"Sir" I snapped a salute "sorry to keep you from your wife sir"

"At ease soldier Roxanne told me to tell that if I don't make it home in one piece she'll kill you slowly and painfully"

"She's more than welcome to try" Natasha and Tonks growled I suppressed a smirk

"My back is covered what about yours sir" I said

"Dad don't threaten my future uncle-in law" Hermione reprimanded

"Yeah" Harry agreed walking up to the older Granger "fuck with Leon I'll kill you myself"

Christian looked up at my grinning face "taught him well I did" I said


	9. A Proposal and A Minor Battle

_A Proposal and a Minor Battle_

_**Fort Knox Comm. L. Evans Private Quarters **_

I was lying on the bed clad in just my boxers when the door opened and Tonks stepped into the room wearing scarlet lingerie and black stockings I stared at her

"Hey babe" Tonks said as she walked towards the bed

"Hey" I replied as I stared at her long legs her hips swaying she smiled then bent over allowing me to look down her bra

"Fuck" I said softly my cock hardened and pitched a tent my seductive girlfriend looked down and ran a soft hand against my erection causing me to twitch slightly

"Do you want me to suck it?" she purred

"Yes" I groaned "Please"

She tugged my boxers down and her pink tongue flicked out then ran from tip to base and all over my balls, I growled and damn near shot my load Tonks then started sucking I closed my eyes as I resisted the urge to face fuck my sexy girlfriend,suddenly she deep throated me and I gasped as I neared my orgasm with one hand she played with my balls and then I exploded my hips bucked as I shot my cum down her throat Tonks swallowed every drop then stripped off her soaked panties and sank down I reached up and unhooked her bra and massaged her breasts as she rode me to her first orgasm of the night

**Firing Range**

I walked into the firing range where I spotted Hermione and Harry both firing the young witch was getting increasingly frustrated as she hadn't got it like Harry had I turned my head to glance at Christian who was trying not to laugh then barked

"Cease fire,Cease fire, Commander Evans in the range"

Harry and Hermione stopped and made sure their weapons were safe before removing their protective headgear the raven haired teen saluted me then spoke in a hushed voice

"Hermione doesn't seem to get it"

I tried and failed to not smile

"It's not funny" she stated stamping her foot in annoyance

"Who said I was laughing" I retorted then as I was about to speak again Christian barked

"Private, three days in the brig"

"Denied" I stated waving the two MPs standing by the door away

"Sir" protested Christian I ignored him then turning to the young couple

"Watch how it's done" I said then stepped up to the table drew my sidearm and fired until the clip was empty I then brought the targets up in rapid sucession and fired with my custom M-16 assault rifle all hitting the targets.

Harry smiled then grabbing Hermione they vanished from the area.

Tonks chose to walk in at that moment

"Hey Commander" she said I glared at the clourful metamorph and she pretended terror

"What do you want" I asked

"I want to use weapons like you" she said

"Ok, but Tony will train you" I ordered Tonks pouted

"If I trained you then the enemy would recognize my style and then be able to defeat you" I explained

"Oh"

"Nothing personal" I added then kissed Tonks I left the range and headed back to the mess hall"

"Commander a word please " Christian said

"If this is about me defying you in telling your daughter to be sent to the brig for three days then you can fuck off"

"..."

"Exactly" I said "she's your goddamn daughter and I know you don't want to see her with Harry"

"How did you even know that?"

"I have seen the way you look at my nephew and you think he's not good enough for her"

Christian nodded "well he's not"

"Bullshit" I snapped "it's Hermione's choice and from what I've seen she's made the right one"

"I agree with Cap" Tony seconded " young Harry is a hothead and Hermione balances him out and even though he hasn't said anything to her I reckon she knows"

Christian leaned back and then abruptly left the room, I shook my head then turning to Tony I said

"Could you keep Tonks distracted for a few hours?"

He nodded "Why?"

"Never mind why just do it" I said "please" I added Tony nodded

"Sure"

I vanished with a slight pop which made the weapons specialist shake his head in exasperation

"God I hate it when he does that"

"When who does what" Tonks asked then looking around and not seeing her boyfriend

"Where is Leon?" she asked

"I don't know"

"Liar"

"I swear I don't have a clue where Leon went" Tony retorted

"Hmph" Tonks snorted in disbelief.

**Las Vegas Romeo's Jewlers**

I walked into the first jewelry store I found and began looking at the various rings as I looked around trying to find the one that matched Tonks perfectly and feeling increasingly frustrated because nothing matched her

"Sir" a woman's voice startled me out of my thoughts "can I help you?"

"Umm yeah I am looking for a ring that is totally unique do you have anything like that?"

"I think we do follow me sir" she said and walked away towards a plain wooden door which opened silently I followed her cautiously my hand inches away from my sidearm as I stepped over the threshold relaxing as I looked around

"This is where we keep our more exotic jewelry" she explained I nodded then as I looked around I saw the perfect ring it was platinum with a rare pink ruby

"How much is it?" I asked she frowned in response

"If you ask that then clearly you can't afford it"

"Oh I think I can" I replied pulling out a solid black card "but if you would rather I took my business elsewhere..." I trailed off then turning on my heel I took three steps forward when the woman's voice rang out

"No wait please" she said "I'm sorry that was rude of me" she gestured to the register where I proceeded to pay for it

"I hope she's worth it"

"Oh she is" I replied a smile appeared as I thought about Tonks "worth every cent I have."

I apparated into the bedroom then securely hiding my purchase I made my way into the lounge where Tonks was reading a magazine

"Hey babe" I said kissing her temple "tonight we are going out to dinner and I have a surprise for you"

Tonks's curiousity awoke and as she was about to ask where I'd been all day alarms sounded

"ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS" "ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS"

"Tony" I barked as I prepped my weapons and armour

"Sir"

"Get Tonks out of here" I ordered much to the protests of my girlfriend

"No I'm not leaving you" she said

"I don't have time for this" I snarled "either you leave with my team or I shoot you myself"

"You wouldn't shoot me" she said

"Try me" I said cocking the hammer and aiming at her head

"Fine but I will see you at the hotel after this soldier" Tonks replied before she vanished with Tony.

I left at a sprint heading towards the barracks when movement caught my eye I saw two black robed figures trying to subdue Harry who was protecting an injured Hermione

"Hey assholes" I shouted getting their attention

"Well,well" they jeered "a mudblood thinks he can stop us with his primitive weapons"

I smiled raising my fists I punched one so hard that his mask slipped off and Lucius Malfoy stared at me

"KILL HIM" he bellowed the others ceased trying to kill Harry and fired spells at me including the Cruciatus Curse which hit me full in the chest I staggered then pulled my pistol out I shot Draco Malfoy in the head killing him instantly

"Get out of here" I said to Harry the teen nodded before he vanished with Hermione in his arms

"Now then" I said pausing to pull out my combat knife which I held at my side "Come on Lucy" I taunted the blonde Death Eater who snarled in rage then started shooting curses which I dodged

"Come on" I taunted "I could kill you with my eyes closed" I swung my hand down and slashed across the blonde's arm Malfoy cried out as blood started flowing freely the blonde ponce stared at his now damaged arm and at me so with fear in his eyes he vanished.

"Come back and fight me you damn coward" I shouted to the sky.

**Caesar's Palace Penthouse Suite**

I walked into the hotel room and saw rose petals scattered around the marble floor the scent of jasmine in the air I heard water running and as I moved towards the bathroom I saw Tonks leaning over the sunken bath her back towards me

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna join me" she said I started then tore my eyes off her shapely arse I took off my combat fatigues which had blood and brain matter on it I then slid into the warm scented water and allowed it relax my muscles I groaned as I sank deeper into the water Tonks stepped in after me and wrapped her arms around my neck I moved forward and kissed her softly

"Mmm" she purred I smirked against her soft pink lips then broke apart

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight" I said

"Where?" Tonks asked

"You will find out when we get there" I replied.

Harry walked past the bedroom door with his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders

"Hey Harry" I said

"Yeah" the raven haired teen replied

"We're going to dinner" I said "and you two are welcome to join us if you want"

The teen lovers turned away to discuss it then Hermione looked over her shoulder and replied

"Yeah we'd love to join you"

"Done"

**The Strip**

The four of us walked into a resturant about five miles from the hotel

"Good evening" the hostess said "Reservation for four?"

I nodded slightly

"Name?"

"Evans"

She nodded then gestured us to follow her

"Here we are" she said and sat us at the back near the window facing the city of Vegas

"Can I get you drinks?"

"Yeah I'll have a 2010 Chardonay" I said

"Make that two" Tonks added

"I'll have a red grapetizer" Harry said

"And I'll have a coke" Hermione said

She soon returned with our drinks I stood up

Tonks's brow creased slightly in confusion

"What are you...?" she murmmered then gasped as I got on my knee

"Nymphadora Tonks will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

The hot metamormph gasped softly then after a moment of indecision

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Of course"


End file.
